


Anything

by manixzen



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, D/s relationship, Dom Draco Malfoy, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Harry Potter, Sweet/Hot, kinkuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen
Summary: After a rough day at work, Harry needs to be taken care of, and for him, that means servicing his boyfriend. Draco will make sure Harry knows exactly how much his efforts are appreciated.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137941
Comments: 19
Kudos: 177
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a companion piece to [this art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141553) by the amazing ChuckAl.
> 
> Kinkuary, Day 1  
> Prompt: Praise Kink
> 
> Thank you, Maes, for the excellent beta. And thank you, Chuck, for this inspiration. I’m so excited to be doing another Kink Fest with you this month since this is how our wonderful friendship started!
> 
> And finally, thank you, M0stlyVoid, for putting these prompts and the collection together. This was just what I needed to get out of my writing funk!

Draco finished putting away the last dish as the Floo sounded. He checked his watch; it was late. 

After Harry had cancelled dinner, his Auror work keeping him, Draco hadn’t expected to see him at all. They had planned for a night in, dinner and a scene—something they were slowly exploring together. While Draco had spent the better part of his early twenties discovering that side of himself, learning what it meant to be a Dom, and then what it meant to be a good one, Harry had only recently confided in Draco his own secret, and gloriously compatible, desires. Harry had been too ashamed to explore any of it, and Draco wanted nothing more than to be the one to introduce him to all of it. 

After the Floo died down, Draco heard some rustling from the sitting room but nothing more. He wiped his hands on the kitchen towel with a frown. 

Draco entered the sitting room to find Harry sitting on the sofa, head in his hands. 

“That bad?” Draco asked.

Harry looked up, his eyes bloodshot. “Sorry. I just needed a minute.”

Sitting next to him, Draco rubbed his back. While they hadn’t been dating long, they’d been friends long enough for Draco to know that very few cases had ever shaken Harry like this. He wouldn’t want to talk about it. He never did. But he needed the closeness of another person all the same. 

Draco continued to rub slow circles into his back, feeling the tension slowly leaving the other man. His strong muscles loosening under his ministrations. After a moment, Harry let out a long sigh. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, turning to him with a small smile. Even after months of dating, it still warmed Draco’s heart that Harry trusted him enough to be vulnerable with him. To the rest of the world, Assistant Head Auror Potter was a force to be reckoned with—powerful, confident, and capable. But with Draco, even before they started dating, he would let down that guard, take off that mask he wore for everyone else, and just let himself exist. It stirred in Draco a deep need to take care of him in every way, but in particular, to give Harry the space to just be whatever he needed to be.

Draco dragged his hand back up Harry’s back. “What do you need, love?”

Harry let out a ragged breath, glancing up at Draco. “I know I’ve ruined our dinner plans, but can we still do the rest of it?” 

Draco pulled him closer, kissing his temple. “Not ruined. I burnt the chicken again, anyways.”

Harry huffed out a laugh.

“We can do anything you want,” Draco continued. “Are you sure, though? I’d be more than happy to just curl up on the sofa with you and listen to the wireless, you know.” 

“I’m sure. I just need…” Harry tensed up under Draco’s hand, and Draco could feel him fighting himself, as always, struggling to let himself ask for what he needed.

“Just ask. Whatever it is,” Draco reminded him.

“Can I take care of you?” Harry asked, looking up through his dark lashes, his strong jaw set. 

Draco fought the urge to throw him down on the sofa right there; this was about what Harry needed. 

“You can,” Draco said, regaining his composure. “Go upstairs and get undressed.”

Harry shuddered at the command and nodded quickly. “Yes, Draco,” he replied in a breath. 

Draco watched him walk up the stairs, his Auror robes swishing behind him looking like quite the menacing figure. Merlin, what those robes did to Draco. For a moment, he regretted telling Harry to remove them, but he knew Harry needed to get some space from work and whatever awful thing happened in his latest case. Plus, Draco was quite fond of what was under Harry’s robes, as well. They could save the roleplay for another day.

He took a moment to compose himself and get in the right headspace and then climbed the stairs, his cock already stiffening in anticipation. After years of positively pining for the man, Draco would have taken a relationship with Harry in any form; whatever the man would have given to him would have been more than enough. But this… Draco still wondered if he was going to wake up someday and find out it was all a dream—a very hot, sexy dream. 

Draco pushed open the bedroom door to find Harry kneeling next to the bed, his muscular thighs spread, displaying his half-hard cock. His form still left something to be desired, and Draco couldn’t wait to keep working with him on it. Where other subs might have been a disappointment, everything with Harry was an opportunity. 

Harry glanced up as Draco entered the room, then seemed to remember himself and looked back down. Draco could see the tension in his limbs, radiating with energy and likely anticipation. Harry was impatient in the bedroom, to the say the least. Draco didn’t find himself minding much, as the recipient of all that repressed energy. 

Draco slowly walked over to Harry, standing in front of him and letting Harry wait for a minute. Draco ran a finger under his chin, tilting his head up until Harry’s green eyes, always so intense, met his. “Colour?”

“Green,” Harry breathed out.

"Undress me,” Draco said, watching Harry’s eyes flare with want at the command. 

Harry started with his shoes, slowly untying the laces, slipping them off and setting them to the side. Then, he worked off Draco’s socks, just as gently and carefully, before rising on his knees to start on Draco’s trousers. Harry’s whole body leaned towards Draco, and he was sure Harry wanted his cock. But not yet. Draco wanted to take their time. 

Harry slowly stripped off Draco’s trousers, taking his pants carefully with them, and then folded them, placing them on the chair next to the shoes. He stood up and started on Draco’s buttons, and Draco let his eyes drink in Harry’s features while the man focused on continuing to undress him. Draco could see him relaxing already, focused only on this one thing, one button at a time. Finally, Harry finished and slipped Draco’s shirt off his shoulders, folding it and placing it on the chair. 

“Perfect, Harry,” Draco said, watching the man’s reaction. This had been a new discovery during the previous week—just how much Harry reacted to praise, how much he needed it. During the rest of his life, Harry would rarely accept it without a scoff, but here in the bedroom, where Draco set the rules, Harry bloomed under it. 

Draco ran his hand up Harry’s cheek, Harry leaning into the touch. “You want to take care of me tonight?” 

Harry nodded, his eyes fluttering closed as his head tilted back. 

“Words, Harry,” Draco corrected gently.

“Yes, please.” Harry opened his eyes, straightening his posture as a strand of hair fell into his eyes, already looking the picture of debauched, with his flushed cheeks and wild hair. 

“You can start with getting me hard—wait, not yet,” Draco bit back a smile at Harry’s enthusiasm, grabbing for him immediately. “Sit on the bed, on your knees, legs spread.”

Harry nodded and quickly climbed onto the bed, sitting back on his haunches in a kneeling position as Draco had instructed. His cock stood out proudly, clearly ready for whatever was coming next. Harry would have to wait though. Draco still needed to be taken care of. 

“Good. You look beautiful, Harry. Ready and waiting for me.” Draco leaned in grabbing Harry’s wild hair and pulling him in for a kiss, before climbing up onto the bed on his knees. Turning around and keeping his back to Harry, he scooted back until he was tucked between Harry’s thighs, his chest warm against Draco’s back. Harry’s erection pressed against Draco’s arse cheeks; his hips pushed forward, clearly looking for friction.

“None of that yet,” Draco laughed softly, and Harry let out a moan. “You need to get me hard first, love.”

Harry let out a shuddering breath that tickled Draco’s neck, sending goose pimples down his chest. Without a moment’s hesitation, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco, closing his fingers over Draco’s cock and started slowly stroking him to hardness. 

"I need—God, Draco, can I hold you?” Harry asked, his breath coming out ragged on Draco’s neck.

“Of course, love,” Draco answered, leaning back into the safety of Harry’s body as Harry wrapped his other arm around Draco’s chest, holding him tight. Draco took a deep breath, overwhelmed at the love he felt for this man. He knew the minute they first kissed that he was ruined. There would never be anyone else for him, and moments like this only strengthened that knowledge. Draco leaned back, knowing Harry had him and let himself just feel: the warmth on his back, his cock slowly filling under Harry’s ministrations, Harry’s breath on his neck, just below his ear. 

After a few moments of silence, only their breaths filling the air, Harry changed his grasp and moved just a little faster. “Draco,” Harry breathed. “Is this—is it good?” 

“It’s perfect, my love. You always make me feel so good—fuck—” Draco inhaled sharply on a particularly good twisting stroke. “Just like that… good boy.”

Harry’s body shivered behind him. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, pet,” Draco said, leaning his head back on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re so lovely, so good...” Draco relaxed into him, letting the praise flow freely, letting Harry know just how much he really thought of him. “I love you, my sweet perfect boy.”

“Fuck, Draco…” Harry buried his face in Draco’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to ride you now,” Draco said, stilling Harry’s hand. “Can you get me ready?”

Harry nodded, casting the spells wandlessly as if they were nothing, and Draco felt the spells prep and relax his hole. If Draco had been able to get any harder, that display of raw power would have done it. He took a breath, trying to keep it together for another moment as he shuffled up on his knees enough to line up his now generously lubed entrance with Harry’s cock.

“Ready?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah, fuck—I mean, yes, I’m ready.” Harry sounded like was barely holding it together. 

“Remember, you can come when I tell you,” Draco said, before slowly lowering himself onto Harry‘s cock. 

Harry’s breath hitched behind him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Draco’s chest as if he was afraid the man would float away. Draco stroked Harry’s arm. “Shh, I’ve got you.” 

After a moment, Harry relaxed, and Draco started to move, slowly lifting up and dropping down. He wasn’t going to last long, and as Harry’s cock hit Draco’s prostate just right, Draco had to still for a moment. 

Harry whimpered behind him. “Fuck—“

“Just a moment, love,” Draco said, pulling Harry’s arm up from where it was draped across his chest to kiss the length as he took a moment to bring both of them away from the edge. He could feel Harry fighting every urge to move behind him, to thrust into him. 

“Draco, please—” 

In response, Draco lifted up again, sinking down faster this time and then picking up the pace. Before long, Harry was grunting with every stroke. 

“You feel so good, pet, so perfect, filling me up.” Draco sank down, taking Harry deeply, letting the man’s cock split him open. A moan escaped Draco, and he pulled back up slowly, his legs shaking from the effort. 

“I’m close, please, Draco—so close,” Harry whimpered.

“As soon as I’ve come,” Draco replied, continuing to ride him as he moved one of Harry’s hands back down to his cock. Fortunately for Harry, it wasn’t going to take long. 

Harry let out a noise of frustration and got to work on Draco’s cock immediately, a tad too enthusiastically, pulling a hiss out of Draco. 

“Shit, sorry,” Harry said, slowing down, the strain of holding back his own orgasm clearly taking all his focus. 

“Just a little gentler, love—like that, fuck—” Draco slowed down the pace for Harry’s sake, and let Harry bring him right to the edge before speeding up again. Another stroke, a twist, and Draco was coming with a cry. 

Harry tensed up immediately after, his hand stilling on Draco’s cock as he came. “Draco…” 

Harry’s head dropped back on Draco’s shoulder, both of their chests heaving as they breathed heavily. Draco turned to kiss him deeply before gingerly lifting off Harry and stretching out on the bed. Harry followed, curling up into him. 

Draco wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight. “You were perfect, love,” Draco whispered in his hair.

“I love you,” Harry said, his voice sleepy and completely relaxed. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Anything for you, love.” Draco leaned his head forward, laying gentle kisses on Harry’s eyes, his nose, slow kisses along his jaw. “Anything.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
